iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Cretaceous
'Cretaceous '''is an IchthyosaurIce Age: The Essential Guide, p39: "Cretaceous" that hunted animals during the Ice Age. Bio Cretaceous is shown in the beginning frozen in a great block of ice that was jarred loose when the wall of ice began crumbling. The ice melted, releasing both Maelstrom and him into the lake which was all but abandoned by most animals. When they made it to the ice lake, the first animal that they had encountered and eaten was Stu the glyptodont, leaving behind only his shell. The two sea reptiles then swam further down the series of rivers where they eventually reached Manny's herd as well as Crash, Eddie, and Ellie. He went after Manny, trapping him on an ice floe and slithering after him. He discovered that the ice block they were floating on was tipping because of Manny's weight. Taking advantage of this, Cretaceous made a great lunge at Manny, but was caught on his tusks, and flung far off, hitting a piece of ice and falling back into the water. Later, when the dam broke, the two reptiles went swimming on the wall of water that was slowly approaching towards the escaping masses and pulled down Manny when he was swimming to save Ellie. Manny devised a plan to rid himself of the two sea reptiles, by having them try to chase him, he tricked them into hitting a log that was wedged under a large rock. The plan worked, freeing Ellie, and the boulder came down on the two reptiles. it is unknown if they were killed it is possible that they could have swam out from under the boulder and exited the flooded valleyinto regions unknown by swimming throught the dam broken by scrat Traits Cretaceous, like his larger companion Maelstrom, was incapable of speech and so communicated in loud growls, hisses or roars. Cretaceous was a large ichthyosaur, thickly built with an elongated snout lined with many pointed teeth ideal for slicing into prey, faintly glowing yellow eyes, a spiny sail and tail equipped with a long fishlike fin, and armour-like purple scales that were topped off with small spikes and bumps. Cretaceous propelled through the icy waters with two strong front legs and two small hind fins, the former of which could be used to haul himself on land or onto any surface should the need arise. Appearances *Ice Age: The Meltdown **Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (video game)'' Behind the Scenes Maelstrom is revealed to be an Ichthyosaur in the Essential Guide, though his appearance is altered for artistic purposes, as actual ichthyosaurs had less pointed dorsal fins, little or no neck, no plating, a more streamlined body, proportionate fins and a dolphin-like snout. The sounds used for Cretaceous and Maelstrom's vocalizations were those of whales, coupled with tigers hunting and human voices to give an eerie quality. Initially, according to director Carlos Saldanha, there were to be three water-based predators, and concept art showed a small, amphibian creature similar to an axolotl. Moreover, Saldanha intended the two reptiles to be truly dangerous foes, a feat accomplished by having them kill off one character so as to prove their threat: Stu. The fate of both Cretaceous and Maelstrom remains unclear: while it is overt that they were vanquished by Manny, different sources present different endings, with the storybook of the film showing them being eyed by vultures while the Essential Guide stated that they were eaten off by Mini-Sloths. an animal of the same species can be seen frozen in ice in ice age continental drift artic games it is unknown if it is cretaceous or some other ictyosaur Even though he is an itchyosaur,he resembles a metriorhynchus that can go to land when needed,which the feature ichthyosaurs don't have.Cretaceous may be altered with a sail,fish finned feet and more altered tail which ichthyosaurs and Metriorhynchus don't have.In the game Ice Age Village their are called "Metri" which means the creators have made him as a Metriorhynchus for now.even though with many revealance,Cretaceous may still be unknown. the fate of cretaceous and malestrom is very similar to that of the sharptooth seen in the land before time series Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Reptiles Category:Antagonists Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: The Meltdown Category:Male Category:Aquatic Reptiles Category:Main character